Melodía de Amor
by Angel Varick
Summary: Todo comienza cuando el alborotado rubio se queda castigado en la escuela, cuando se encuentra con una joven bastante familiar... Poco a poco adentrandose en su vida, descubre que se ha vuelto importante para su vida. ¿Que sucederá? ¿Serán felices juntos o los problemas podrían separarlos? NaruHina


Melodía de amor  
[NaruHina]

_Era ya de tarde, después de las clases todos se habían ido a sus hogares, sin embargo, un rubio alborotado se encontraba castigado limpiando el salón de té, el gimnasio y solo le faltaba el salón de música._

_¿El salón de música…? El joven estudiante iba llegando hasta el salón que le faltaba. Se le acabó la batería del MP4 antes de llegar y se molestó haciendo un berrinche. Se quitó los audífonos y escuchó una cautivadora melodía que resonaba desde aquel salón a pasos de él. _

_Se acercó por curiosidad a la ventanilla de la misma puerta y visualizó a una joven tocando el arpa. Le resultó algo familiar y abrió la puerta imprudentemente._

_"¿Hinata?" Preguntó sabiendo que era ella. Una chica muy hermosa de ojos color perla, cabellera larga y azulina, liso y sedoso. Al verla a su rostro la calma estaba ahí retratada, su sutil sonrojo típico de ella la hacía parecer una joven de buenos sentimientos y pues, así lo era. Quizás lo más triste es lo que sentía él, algo que a ella no le corresponde..._

_Ella se asombró algo asustada y dejó salir un suave "Naruto-kun..." se sonrojó inesperadamente como lo es cada vez que él está cerca de ella..._

- ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí? Van a dar las 19:30 de la tarde. Deberías estar en casa.  
- L-Lo sé... P-Pero... Necesitaba tocar el arpa... Es el único instrumento que ha llegado a mi corazón con tanta fuerza e inspirando mi alma, llenándome de paz... Me agrada mucho...  
- Ya veo... Está bien, quédate. Pero, yo tengo que limpiar el salón, estoy castigado y solo me falta este lugar... Permiso.  
- No te... No te molestaré...

_Ella sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos... Era tan triste ese sentimiento... No podía estarle tan cerca porque sino sentiría deseos de estar a su lado y luego se entristecería. Siempre quería estar con él, lo más cerca de él, pero todo resultaba tan amargo... "Él es un poco frío"... No podía evitar tener estos sentimientos por ese chico._

_Mientras limpiaba los instrumentos con cuidado, se dejaba llevar por el melodioso sonido del arpa, escuchando cada cuerda que se tocaban con los delgados y fríos dedos de la joven... Comenzaba a pensar que aunque se le había agotado la batería del MP4, no era tan malo después de todo._

_Por unos segundos éste se quedaba observando cómo ágilmente tocaba cada cuerda de aquel instrumento. Por un momento se dejó fantasear por la música, recordando de manera fantasiosa a la chica que le gustaba tanto._

_La joven se dio cuenta de ese pensamiento... Se sentía incómoda y dejó de tocar. Él rubio despertó de su fantasía y la observó a ella... Era ya casi de noche y desde la ventana se reflejaba la luz blanca sobre el cuerpo de ella revelando el estado de tristeza que ella sentía por él._

- ¿Por qué dejas de tocar el arpa...?  
- T-Tengo... Tengo que regresar a mi casa... Es... Es muy... Muy tarde...

_Se levantó del pequeño banquito tomando el bolso del suelo a su vez y caminó hasta la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar su nombre._

- Ya terminé aquí, iré a dejarte a tu casa, es peligroso que andes sola.  
- Hm...

_Apretó sus puños con impotencia y mordió su labio inferior. No pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima y de inmediato se la quitó de encima. Soltó un quejido muy ahogado, salían más lágrimas y los quejidos eran notorios. Estaba tan enojada con ella misma y por todo lo que la hacía sentir esto._

_Él se percataba de lo que ella transmitía a espaldas. Pensó un momento, se preguntó "¿Por qué llora...?"_

- Hi-Hinata... ¿Por qué lloras?  
- ¡Uhg...! D-Déjame...  
- ¿Es el arpa...? o ¿Hice algo que te hizo sentir mal?

_Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de ella, pero ella no quería y se alejó saliendo del salón dejándole una última frase "No has hecho nada... Perdóname..."_

(*)

_Al día siguiente el rubio tenía que volver a quedarse hasta tarde, por taller deportivo, por lo tanto se imaginó que vería a su amiga en el salón de música para aclarar lo de la noche pasada ya que quedó muy preocupado por la reacción de su amiga._

_Eran las 18:00 de la tarde, se había duchado y estaba listo para irse, pero volvió al tercer piso a la sala de música y en todo el pasillo se escuchaba otra melodía, era muy diferente a la de ayer... Ayer él sentía calma, ahora él sentía algo de tristeza y angustia. Se preocupó un poco más y fue directamente al salón._

_Allí estaba ella sentada en su banquito, tocando el arpa con sus delicados dedos ágiles._

- ¿Qué pasó ayer?

_Se detuvo y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, observando las cuerdas del arpa con una mirada de gran preocupación y pena, sus ojos brillaban tanto como las mismas cuerdas con el reflejo del atardecer._

- Contéstame... ¿Qué pasó ayer? Estabas tan triste de repente y me dejaste solo...

_Al escuchar esa palabra "solo" ella comenzó a analizarlo de forma inmediata y le preguntó a él:_

- ¿Qué es para ti estar solo? Respóndeme, Naruto-kun.  
- ¿Estar solo dices...? Hmm... Es... Pues... No ser amado o querido por las demás personas o no encajar en la sociedad, pienso yo... Creo que es mucho más que eso. No sé cómo explicarlo... Lo siento. Sin embargo, tú sabes que no vivo con mis padres, ellos no están conmigo, creo que con eso te puedo decir que estoy solo... Esa es mi respuesta.  
- ¿Te sientes solo, aún así cuando tienes a tanta gente que te ama a tu alrededor?  
- Es algo que se puede aparentar, Hinata... Yo... Cuando llego a mi casa, mi mundo se vuelve frío y solo. Al tener amigos me hace feliz y acompañado.

_Soltó unas risitas, Hinata sonrió forzada, entonces se levantó de su banquito y caminó hasta la ventana a su lado, observando el cielo. Pensó entonces... Que la persona que tanto admira a su lado, habla con las mismas palabras que ella hubiese dicho. Se sentía sola. Su madre había fallecido hace años por una enfermedad, su padre era muy frío con ella y su hermana menor no era el mejor apoyo de todos. Además le costaba demasiado socializar por más que lo intentara, quería ser como él._

_El joven se acercó al lado de ella y la observaba a la vez, mientras que ella trataba de no hacer lo mismo._

- No te entiendo, Hinata ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?  
- Porque... Es lo que yo hubiera respondido. Sinceramente... Yo... Me siento muy sola.

_Confiaba en él ¿Por qué no lo haría?, pero le dolía tanto decir cada palabra..._

- Hinata... No sabía que te sentías así, es por eso que llorabas... O creo que me equivoco, te conozco... Sé lo que te pasa.  
- Discúlpame, pero ¿cómo te atreves a decirme que me conoces? Si ni siquiera sabías lo que sentía... Acabo de decírtelo...

_Se lo dijo directamente a los ojos bastante molesta por esa afirmación, era cierto lo que ella le decía, comenzaba a odiarlo de lo estúpido que se comportaba._

- Lo siento... Creo que tienes razón. Perdóname, no debí haber… Dicho eso...  
- No te preocupes... Ya no importa. (Solo piensa en ella... y él, es por eso que no entiende lo que digo...) Te pido por favor que te retires del salón de música... Tengo que practicar.

_Éste se sintió inmediatamente mal. Sabía que lo había arruinando, pero tampoco sabía exactamente que le ocurría. Tenía conocimiento de que ella estaba triste y se sentía sola, pero ¿por qué exactamente?, vio como ella volvía a sentarse en el banquito y se incorporaba nuevamente a las cuerdas del arpa de manera torpe, por consecuente hizo un berrinche y se molestó tomando su cabello desde sus orejas y con rabia comenzó a llorar._

_-_ Me frustra verte así. Nos conocimos hace 8 años... Desde entonces hemos sido buenos amigos, ¿por qué ahora no me quieres decir con claridad tu dolor?... Ahora te veo... Lloras y lloras con rabia, siento que es contra mí... Pero no te entiendo el por qué...  
- Uhg... No... No te lo puedo decir... ¡Ya no te preocupes por mí, Naruto-kun! ¡No sirve de nada... Solo haces... que mi corazón duela más...!  
- ¿Tú corazón...? Pe-Pero... (¿No será qué...?)

_Tragó saliva, y se preparó para decir lo siguiente..._

_-_ Hi-Hinata... ¿Ella no...?¿ Ella no es el "estorbo", verdad? Creo estar en lo cierto...

_Ella dejó de llorar en un instante y se volteó a verlo. Lo observó amargamente, sospechando que ya comenzaba a darse cuenta._

- Ella... Antes era mi mejor amiga... De a poco me alejé. Así ella se llevó todo lo que me mantenía firme en el piso. Ahora me puedo caer más allá de ese piso... No tengo en qué o quién sostenerme... Estoy sola... No la culpo. Quizás soy yo la culpable de todo.  
- Ella me gusta mucho... ¿Lo sabías? Me ha costado tratar de olvidarla, sé que no le correspondo y sigo con lo mismo. No puedo quitármela de mi cabeza...  
- ¿Tú crees que no lo sé...? Quizás yo te conozco más que tú a ti mismo... ¿Lo sabías?

_Él se sorprendió, quedando frío, al escuchar eso... Volvió a insistir y le preguntó:_

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto ella...?  
- Te contaré lo que siento, pero a la vez estaré mintiéndome y a ti también.  
- Dilo, por favor.  
- Hace años... Conocí a alguien muy especial, le tomé mucho aprecio y fui la única persona que sabía cómo se sentía él. Siempre lo observé, siempre quise hablar con él fluidamente sin problemas... De a poco me hice su amiga, y él me contaba todo lo que sentía con mucha confianza, y yo le escuchaba atenta, siempre lo vi feliz, pero sabía que él no sentía exactamente felicidad... Su familia no estaba completa. Tenía un par de amigos... Allí me encontraba, pero nunca me pasó por la mente que él nunca me había considerado como alguien especial para su corazón. Siempre lo admiré, siempre, siempre... El tiempo me maldijo y me enamoré. No pensé en amarlo, pero pasó. Lo amo demasiado... Pero no le correspondo... Y jamás le corresponderé. Él ama profundamente a otra chica, ella es mi mejor amiga... Si, la chica que todos aman, ella, la chica que te gusta tanto.

_Él solo oía atento y no sabía que decir, ella lloraba mientras hablaba, con sus mejillas sonrojadas tiritaba su cuerpo del nerviosismo y el miedo. "¿Estaba siendo valiente?"_

_-_ Cada palabra que él dice... Hiere una parte de mi corazón insano...

_Apoya sus puños sobre su pecho y se levanta._

_-_ Él nunca se dará cuenta. Él es un idiota... El idiota que amo tanto, y yo la inútil que no se atreve a decirle lo que siente, por miedo. Sé la respuesta, no necesito escucharla, el dolor se hará más intenso si lo escucho de sus encantadores labios... Trato de olvidarlo... Lo odio y lo amo... ¡Tampoco puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza!

_El silencio se marcó profundamente en el salón, como si todos hubiesen dejado de hablar, de hacer ruido, el mundo se volvió mudo. El rubio no dejaba de verla con el mismo rostro que reflejaba su tal sorpresa. No podía pensar bien, y su corazón se apretaba._

_Entonces, suspiró y rompió el silencio._

- Je... Ahora... Yo temo decir algo estúpido, ¿Quién es él...? (Te ha hecho tanto daño...)  
- Él es... Es producto de mis melodías…  
- Él te inspira... Vaya. No creo que él sea tan bueno... Quizás él comprende lo que sientes, pero tampoco quiere hacerte daño...  
- Más daño causa que no me lo diga... ¿Por qué...? ¿Ten-Tengo que pasar por esto...?  
- Perdóname... Ya no tengo nada que decir.

_Un ambiente realmente confuso, no se podía saber si hablaban de la misma persona o que si el otro sabía todo. _

_Pasó el día, el siguiente y el siguiente. Por el pasillo se escuchaban las melodías del arpa... Cada día que pasaba, él se quedaba afuera de la sala de música y se sentaba en el suelo frío a escuchar con atención. Ella sentía que él estaba cerca y seguía tocando, porque al aparecer la hacía algo feliz._

_(*)_

_Una tarde, ella no apareció en el salón de música, por 3 días fue así. No entendía la situación y quedó preocupado. Un día que quedó castigado al cuarto día, fue al salón de música con la esperanza de verla por fin. No se escuchaba nada en el pasillo, terminó decepcionado y solo entró al salón... Pero con la sorpresa que se mandó. Ella estaba ahí parada al lado de la ventana mirando el cielo, con ese reflejo de melancolía en su rostro. Ella se volteó al escuchar la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, le brillaban como par de perlas recién pulidas contenta por volver a verlo._

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Volviste...!  
- Hinata. Si he vuelto, uhm... Ayer no estabas ¿Te pasó algo...?  
- ¡Ah! Y-Yo... Es que... Es complicado... Bueno, ni tanto... Sólo fui al médico por unos exámenes. No es grave.  
- Ahh... No sabes cómo me preocupaste...  
- ¿T-Te preocupaste por mí? Gra-Gracias... Naruto-kun...  
- Quiero preguntarte algo... o mejor dicho, necesito decirte algo...  
- ¿Qué cosa...?

_Él caminó hasta ella, la miró a los ojos y tomó sus manos con delicadeza. Ésta se sorprendió y se sonrojó bastante. Lo observó también a los ojos._

- Hace más de dos semanas tuvimos nuestra última conversación... Me contaste todo lo que sentías, me dijiste, me advertiste que ibas a mentir. Y hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cuál fue la mentira...? Todo lo que me dijiste me lo decías a mí. Yo soy... Esa persona, ese él que tanto odias... Y quieres a tu lado. No puedo equivocarme.

_Ella pensó, "No era tan estúpido después de todo..."Nunca imaginó que lo iba a entender, pero ¿Qué lo hizo pensar...?. Estaba en shock, no sabía que decirle o que iba a ocurrir después._

- ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué vas...? ¿Ha-Hacer?  
- Quiero que tú hagas algo por mi...  
- ¿Q-Qué cosa...? Ya sabes la verdad...  
- No es eso... Quiero que ya no estés triste. Extraño tu sonrisa... Quiero verte feliz y que pienses que esto no se acaba aquí. Quiero que sepas también, que yo no estaré lejos de ti...  
- No sé qué decir... Me alegra escuchar tus palabras...  
- Es la idea... Ahora, no me decepciones y toca el arpa para mí. Me encanta escuchar tu música. Me tranquiliza... Me hace soñar.  
- ¿Soñar? ¿Qué sueñas...?  
- Sobre ser feliz. Sea con quién esté.

_Ella le sonrió y comenzó a tocar el arpa con entusiasmo, aquella primera melodía que él escuchaba. Un día que se le acabó la batería._

_-_ Hinata, ¿cómo se llama esta melodía?  
- Ahmm... No le he puesto nombre... Pero creo que la llamaría "Mi inspiración"...

_Siguió tocando con más ganas y él se asombraba. Comprendía el porqué de ese nombre, entendía todo lo que le dijo ella._

(*)

_Hubieron días más felices y pasaban horas en el salón juntos. Se divertían mucho y él cada vez sentía más admiración por esa joven. Hasta que un día, Hinata llegó al salón muy asustada y confundida apoyándose en la ventana al lado del arpa, sin saber cómo explicarse bien… Todo su mundo comenzaba a transformarse; claro, quién no se sentiría de esa forma con tal noticia._

_Justo en ese momento llegó el rubio impetuoso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, casi gritando el nombre de su amiga, percibió el ambiente que había en ese salón._

- ¿Hinata, sucede algo?  
- S-Si… Tengo que confesarte algo importante…

_Lo invitó a sentarse, ambos se encontraban cara a cara. Él no entendía la situación, como era de esperarse. No dejaba de ver la cara de preocupación que tenía ella, se veía tan angustiada. Hinata no le decía nada, era como si las palabras se las tragara su alma._

- Me enteré de mis últimos exámenes médicos. No es nada bueno...  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes?  
- Mi corazón… Está enfermando considerablemente…  
- ¿Pero no es grave cierto? No creo que sea algo tan malo… ¿Hinata…?  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga…? Si no fuese tan malo, no estaría en este estado de ánimo…  
- No… Dime que es mentira. Por favor.  
- No es mentira, tengo un problema en el bombeo de mi sangre que va y sale de mi corazón, mis pulmones se sienten más débiles a causa de eso, me cuesta respirar de pronto… Hace casi dos meses que me siento físicamente débil, yo pensaba que era una enfermedad pasajera a lo más neumonía. Sin embargo… Cu-Cuando mi pecho comenzó a doler, tuve que hacerme los exámenes…  
- ¿Te vas a mejorar?  
- Eso espero… Tengo que tomar medicamentos e ir con el doctor para tratarme, quizás deba faltar a la escuela.¿  
- ¡Recuerda que estoy contigo y no te dejaré sola! Tampoco lo hagas conmigo… ¡No me puedes dejar solo, más vale que te recuperes, Hinata!  
- Qué egoísta eres, Naruto-kun…  
- ¡No lo soy! Es que… Si empiezas a faltar…  
- Me recuperaré, te lo prometo.

_Así fue. Ella comenzó a mejorar poco a poco gracias a los medicamentos y el tratamiento en general. Hasta que un fuerte dolor en su pecho le jugó una mala pasada que la obligó ir de urgencias al hospital. Su familia temía lo peor, pero gracias a dios no sucedió nada que se escapara de las manos de los especialistas. _

_Se mantuvo estable, el joven se quedó a su lado en todo momento, no podía dejarla sola, no después de lo que vivió con ella en ese momento. Simplemente, tomó la mano fría y pequeña de ella y se la llevó a su rostro aprisionándola con su otra mano, arqueó su espalda hacia delante en demostración de su preocupación y rabia. Ella solo lo observaba acostada en esa cama de hospital, no tenía palabras para decirle algo, no tenía coraje para decirle algo. Solo deseaba que esto solo fuese un mal rato del que los recuerdos borraran con el tiempo._

_**[Flash Back]  
**__*Eran más allá de las 19:00 de la tarde. Como todos los días después de clases, ambos se encontraban en el salón de música disfrutando de las melodías y la compañía del otro. _

- Hinata, ¿Vas a hacer algo después?  
- ¿Después? Debo ir a casa, no puedo llegar tarde, Naruto-kun, tú lo sabes muy bien…  
- ¡Pero yo te iré a dejar! Quiero invitarte a comer Ramen antes de volver a casa… ¿Si?  
- Ahh… ¡De acuer…! ¡Ahg…!  
- ¿¡Q-Qué sucede!?

_*Otra vez ese dolor en su pecho, esta vez era más intenso que el primero, el dolor no la dejaba respirar, apenas le salía la voz o soltaba un quejido, cayó de su banquito, siendo atrapada por el rubio. Al ver que ella se golpeaba el pecho, él posó su mano sobre este… No era posible, su corazón iba a estallar. Trató de tranquilizarla, tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer, corrió en busca de ayuda, tan pronto como pudieron, llegaron los profesores y llamaron a una ambulancia._

_Fue peor, cuando la vio desplomarse casi cayendo al suelo si no fuera por los profesores. Su desesperación era notoria, estaba tan asustado. No quería… No quería que ella lo dejara. No quería que ella se fuera._

_**[Fin Flash Back]**_

_Los recuerdos lo estaban carcomiendo, una voz suave y fémina lo liberó de esos malos pensamientos._

- Perdóname… No pude cumplir con mi promesa. No he logrado sanar…  
- No… No lo has logrado… Pero no tienes por qué disculparte. No es tu culpa que tu cuerpo no te acompañe ahora.  
- ¡D-De verdad lo siento, Naruto-kun! En serio… ¡Uhg…! Y-Yo… ¡Yo no me quiero mor…!  
- ¡Cállate!  
- ¡Ah!  
- No permitiré que digas algo como eso. ¡Aún eres joven! ¡Aún tienes que vivir! ¡No lo vuelvas a decir, no lo vuelvas a pensar! ¡Tú puedes sanar, eres joven…! Eres… Importante… Hay muchas personas que te quieren… No deje que esto te gane… Por favor, lucha por vivir… Haz lo imposible si es necesario.  
- Naruto… Kun… ¿Estás…?

_No pudo contenerse, dejando toda su rabia, su miedo, todo lo que sentía sacándoselo a mar de lágrimas. Ella no soportaba tampoco ver a la persona que tanto amaba de esa manera, pues lo acompañó en su llanto abrazándose fuertemente._

(*)

_Los días se volvieron tensos, no había forma de no estar preocupado por la salud de esa chica. Sentía tanto miedo a pasar lo mismo nuevamente que hasta a él le daría un ataque al corazón. Lo más importante era… A lo que más le temía de todo, era verla sufrir otra vez. Eso lo dejó muy mal. _

_A toda hora, a cada minuto y segundo del tiempo en la escuela, el no la dejaba sola; habían momentos en que sí, esos momentos si eran terribles para éste, pensaba lo peor hasta que volvía a verla con esa sonrisa tan dulce en ese rostro pálido y terso._

_Hubo cambios en sus horarios, ahora ella tenía prohibido quedarse después de la escuela y eso la entristeció bastante. Así que trataba de ir constantemente cuando podía, en los descansos a tocar el arpa que tanto le dedicó. _

_El rubio fue corriendo a toda velocidad a penas tocaron el timbre para el descanso, hasta el salón de música. _

- ¡Hinata!  
- ¡Ho-Hola, Naruto-kun! Lo siento, estaba almorzando…  
- ¿Qué comes?  
- Arroz blanco… Un poco de verduras cocidas y pollo desmenuzado… Nada de sal ni condimentos.  
- Que comida más aburrida… ¿Puedo probar?  
- S-Si… Ten…

_Alcanzó a probar un poco del arroz y pollo, realmente estaban muy asquerosos para el gusto de este. No tenían sabor a nada. Y simplemente sonrió._

- Prr… Está asqueroso.  
- Mm… Yo lo preparé…  
- Lo siento. Es que no tiene sabor a nada. ¿Seguro no puedes comer algo más delicioso o sabroso?  
- No… Me tienen prohibido salir de mi dieta. Sabes bien que mi estado ya no es el mismo de antes, es una suerte que aún me permitan asistir a clases.  
- Lo sé. ¡Aaaaah!  
- ¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede…? Me asustaste… Ten cuidado.  
- Jeje… ¡Perdón! Es que tienes un poco de arroz en el mentón…  
- ¡Qué vergüenza… ¡  
- ¡Espera!

_¿Qué fue eso…? Él analizó bien la situación por un segundo haciendo gestos raros con su rostro y manos, le sacó unas cuantas risitas a ella, se volvió serio. Ella notó esto y se quedó muda, algo dentro de ella la tenía nerviosa "Naruto-kun… No me mires así… Me pones nerviosa…" dijo ante el silencio de este. Se levantó de su silla, acercando su mano derecha hasta el rostro de la joven, pasando su mano por la nuca, dándole un escalofrío que recorrió por la columna de ella. Luego llevó su mano sin desviarse de ese cuello hasta la siniestra de esta, por consiguiente… Apegó su boca sobre el mentón pequeño de la joven separándose un centímetro de ella sonando como un suave beso. Hinata suspiró, su corazón estaba acelerando, sin embargo no era malo, se sentía muy bien. _

_No hubo más espera y él le propinó un beso bien dado; tomando con ambas manos ese rostro mientras que dejaba que sus bocas fluyeran en ese tan profundo beso que se tornaba cada vez, más caluroso._

- Hinata… No quiero dejarte partir…  
- N-Naruto… Kun… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso…?  
- No lo sé… Me dejé llevar por mis emociones…

_La soltó y caminó hasta la típica ventana. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se quedó así._

- ¿Lo haces porque me tienes lástima…? ¿Verdad?  
- ¿Lástima…? ¿De qué estás hablando…?  
- Naruto-kun… Tú sabes bien que… En cualquier momento mi vida podría acortarse. No soy una joven que ha disfrutado mucho su vida como las demás chicas… Bueno… Tú… La amas a ella, sería muy raro que hicieras esto por mí.  
- ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Aún no crees en mí después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos? No me he separado de ti en ningún momento ¿Te he dejado sola? ¡NO! Basta… Hinata, ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿No confías en mí? Tú sabes bien que no soy la clase de persona que engaña y miente.  
- Perdón… No me siento bien, mentalmente…  
-¿Qué…?  
- Debería preguntarte a ti… ¿Tus ojos ahora solo me ven a mí? Quiero saber que soy para ti, puede que el tiempo que hemos estado juntos haya sido muy rico, pero… Nunca me has comentado o dicho, que sientes por mí…  
- Te besé.  
- Si, me… B-Besaste… Lo hiciste.  
- ¿Te gustó?  
- ¿Eh? ¿S-Si me gustó…? Bueno, yo… Em… Es que… No sé como… ¡Ah!  
- ¡Jajajaja! Hinata, eres muy linda.

"_¿Lo soy…?" Se preguntó en seguida. Sus ojos estaban tan brillantes, estuvo a punto de llorar. Su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera podía pensar bien, sabía lo feliz que estaba. ¿Qué había de él? "¿Me amará…?" _

_Él le propuso ser novios con una tremenda sonrisa y la mano bien puesta en su pecho. Ella se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, por fin, su tristeza por aquellos tan impotentes sentimientos se disipaban. Si no fuese por su enfermedad… Se encontraría más tranquila._

_De pronto, ella dejó de ir a la escuela. Éste pensó en los exámenes médicos que ella tanto le hablaba, pero los días pasaban, las horas se volvían eternas. Trataba de llamarla a su casa, pero nadie contestaba. Llamó al teléfono de ella, pero tampoco contestaba. No tuvo más remedio que ir su casa y averiguar que sucedía. _

_Cuando llegó a casa de su novia, se encontró con una terrible noticia… El padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga, lo invitó a pasar a la antesala y le contó todo lo que era suficiente para su conocer. Lo necesario._

- Hinata no puede verte ahora… Está algo grave, necesita descansar estos días para que se vuelva a poner en pie.  
- ¿Qué le pasó?  
- Pescó un resfriado, pero desafortunadamente su cuerpo está tan debilitado que le dio más fuerte de lo que esperábamos. Por lo tanto te pido que no la veas.  
- ¿Puede hablar, no? ¿No creo que necesite moverse para que me vea? Me tendrá que disculpar el descaro, pero tengo que verla. No sé nada de ella, necesito saber como está y no por parte de su padre.  
- Eres un chico molesto.  
- ¿Disculpe? Puede que parezca un idiota, pero sé lo que está pasando. Dígame entonces… Por lo menos, ¿Por qué ella enfermó a tal grado? Ella… Se veía tan fuerte y sana antes.  
- Al parecer ella no te ha contado sobre su madre…  
- Si… Me contó algo sobre ella, pero casi nada.  
- La madre de Hinata, también tenía esta enfermedad.  
- No…  
- Por parte de la familia de mi mujer, nadie sufrió enfermedades. Esto pasó de pronto por lo que se descartó que fuese hereditario. Mi mujer, se enfermó poco después que Hinata cumpliese los ocho años de edad, entonces, su cuerpo se deshizo prácticamente… No era la misma. Estaba deteriorada, estaba tan cansada. Un día, ella me pidió por favor que la dejara descansar. Soy una persona egoísta, ¿Qué crees que fue lo que hice?  
- Umm… ¿No la dejó…?  
- Exacto… No quería, era insensato. Lamentablemente, horas después cerró sus ojos para siempre. Falleció de un paro cardiovascular.  
- Lamento mucho su pérdida, Hiashi-san…  
- Gracias…

"_¿Va a morir…?" Se preguntaba aterrado, no quería ni pensarlo, apenas había comenzado algo con ella, ella era todo para él en el presente. No quería que se fuera. Luego de la historia sobre la madre de Hinata, solo le quedaba esperar lo peor. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan pura pueda sucederle algo tan terrible? "No quiero que sigas sufriendo…"_

- ¿Qué pasará con Hinata…?  
- Puede mejorar…  
- ¿¡En serio!?  
- Es una probabilidad… Existe un trasplante de corazón en espera. Si todo resulta ser un éxito ella podría seguir viviendo por mucho más tiempo.  
- ¡Eso es genial! Vaya… Entonces si mejorará.  
- Dejaré que la veas… Solo un rato.  
- Hmph… Gracias, Hiashi-san.

_Lo llevó hasta el dormitorio de su novia, le pidió discreción con respecto a lo que hablaron y que no la alterara. _

_Entró a la habitación luego que Hiashi despertara a su hija para darle aviso._

- N-Naruto-kun… Ho-Hola… *cof cof*  
- Hinata… Tsk.

_No podía mirarla. Se veía mal. Estaba con acostada en su cama, se veía demasiado pálida y no dejaba de toser. Vio a la mesa de noche a su derecha, habían cajas de medicamentos y dos inhaladores distintos.  
Volvió su mirada hacia ella y suspiró ahogado. Se sentó a su lado._

- Estaba muy preocupado… ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Un poco mejor… El doctor me dijo que cuando mejorara de mi neumonía podré estar nuevamente de pie. *cof cof*  
- Que bien… ¿Volverás a la escuela?  
- No lo creo. Tengo que seguir con los exámenes y debo reposar. Puede que la escuela no me esté haciendo bien.  
- ¿Y qué pasará con el salón de música, ya no tocarás el arpa?  
- No te preocupes… Hay un arpa en casa, si quieres, puedes venir a visitarme y yo tocaré el arpa para ti.  
- Hinata… ¡Mierda! ¡No soporto verte así! Me duele tanto… Estás sufriendo demasiado…  
- Tienes razón… Pero, pareciera que tú eres el que sufre más al saber que estoy tan enferma… Que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo contigo y tampoco podré volver a la escuela… *cof cof cof*  
- No digas eso… Volverás a la escuela y nos graduaremos juntos solo nos quedan unos cuantos meses y ya. Todo estará bien… Tú y yo seremos muy felices juntos por el tiempo que estemos... Tú estarás radiante, sana y con un fuerte corazón.  
- No sabes lo mucho que me ánimas Naruto-kun… Me entregas muchas fuerzas, que tú estés conmigo, me hace sentir con muchas ganas de seguir adelante.  
- Me alegro. Tienes que ser optimista. Ya verás como todo mejorará.

_Al fin y al cabo, tras tanto luchar por mejorarse de esa tal neumonía que no la dejaba moverse ni respirar bien, se mejoró. Lamentablemente, ella no volvió a clases. Por otra parte, el joven siguió viéndola. Iba a su casa todos los días, a veces se quedaba hasta tarde, otros días no. _

_De la nada, no se había dado cuenta que la chica que le gustaba, ya no era nada para él, ya había pasado todo. Él era muy feliz al lado de su dulce Hinata… _

_Exactamente un mes pasó. Ya era hora de la operación de Hinata. _

(*)

_Las horas se volvían cada vez más angustiosas, tanto la familia como el joven, estaban esperando una grata respuesta de los doctores. Duró casi 10 horas la operación. Era demasiado delicado el trasplante, por tanto, también era delicada la respuesta definitiva: Si el cuerpo de ella aceptaría el nuevo corazón._

_Todo acabó cuando el doctor el jefe salió de la sala de urgencias. "El trasplante fue un éxito, su hija se pondrá muy bien desde ahora. Debemos ser precavidos y estar pendiente de aquí en delante de la salud de la paciente, realizaremos un seguimiento…" Todos celebraron y lloraron a la vez. ¡Hinata iba a vivir! Era lo mejor de todo, nada podía arruinar esto._

_Ella volvió a su hogar y retomó con el tiempo su vida cotidiana, volvió a la escuela casi al mes después y siguió tocando el arpa como antes. Dedicando "Mi inspiración…" a su amado cada vez que estaban juntos en ese salón. _

- ¡Hinataaaaa…!  
- ¿Si?  
- ¡Te adoro…!  
- Jijiji… También te adoro, Naruto-kun.  
- ¿Uhm?  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
- ¿Qué es esa libreta que tienes al lado del banquito? Nunca la había visto.  
- ¿Libreta…? ¡Ah! ¡Es mi diario de vida!

_Lo agarró fuerte entre sus brazos, haciendo un berrinche con sus pequeños labios. _

- Es un poco feo para ser un diario de vida, sobre todo para una chica.  
- Si… Es un poco feúcho… Pero me lo regaló mi abuela; aquí tengo escrito todos mis sentimientos y experiencias, de cada día.  
- Vaya…. ¿Puedo leerlo?  
- Es secreto. ¡No puedes leerlo! Quizás algún día cuando lo acabe te deje leerlo.  
- Nunca acabarás, tiene como 500 páginas.  
- Ni tanto… Uhm… Naruto-kun…  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Te gustaría…? ¿Tener…? ¿Un futuro conmigo?  
- ¿Un futuro? No entiendo, mientras estemos juntos nuestro futuro seguirá siendo escrito.  
- Pero… Uhm… Nada, tienes razón. Mientras estemos juntos tendremos un hermoso futuro.

(*)

_Días después, Naruto tuvo que viajar un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad con su padrino, entonces, tuvo que decirle a Hinata que no se podrían ver hasta el lunes que vendría, después de todo mantendrían la comunicación. Poco después él tuvo algunos problemas para volver, por lo tanto se quedó dos días más fuera de la ciudad, esta vez no pudo contactarse con ella. Se empezó a preocupar bastante que no le contestara el teléfono, ya que la última vez que esto sucedió, ella había enfermado gravemente; él solo quería pensar cualquier cosa que no fuera "eso"._

_En cuanto llegó a la ciudad, trató de contactarse con ella nuevamente, siendo que el padre contestó la llamada. Éste desesperado por saber cómo estaba su novia le preguntó la situación. Imposible…_

_Quién iba a pensar que de vuelta a la ciudad tendría que ir al Hospital._

_Ella volvió a enfermar… Y mucho peor que antes._

_Como loco llegó al hospital junto a su padrino, se encontró con el padre de Hinata y en seguida lo llevó hasta la habitación de la joven._

- ¡Hinata…! ¿¡Ugh!?  
- Uhmm…. Na… Naruto… Kun…  
- No puede ser…

_Nuevamente la escena de enferma, era peor, estaba con un respirador mecánico… Rodeada de cables y cosas raras, estaba deshecha… No pudo evitarlo… Tenía que soltarlo, pero se aguantó con un nudo en la garganta; ella sabía lo mal que se sentía él al verla sufrir…_

- ¿Qué te pasó, Hinata…? Estabas tan bien hace cuatro días… Irradiabas felicidad y todo… ugh… *glup* ¿Qué pasó…?  
- Ahh… Lo… Lo siento… Mi cuerpo… Mi cuerpo rechazó mi nuevo corazón…  
- No… Eso no… Hinata… ugh…

_Sus ojos se cristalizaron, no podía llorar, si lo hacía ella podría ponerse peor, tenía que ser fuerte._

- De verdad… Lamento mucho… Ahh…. Lamento mucho, todo esto… N-Naruto-kun… Ahhh…  
- ¿Te cuesta…? ¿Respirar…?  
- S-si… A penas lo hago… Me quitaron el corazón… Este es uno artificial…  
- Uhm… Que mal… Jeje…  
- ¿Puedes…? ¿Sentarte a mi lado…? Tengo que… Decirte algo… Ahhh… Muy… Importante.  
- S-Si…

_No quería escucharla, solo necesitaba estar con ella, no escuchar nada innecesario, no quería saber nada. No estaba preparado para esto, nadie lo está._

- Toma… Mi mano.  
- Hinata… Por- Por favor no me lo digas…

_Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla tras algunas más que la acompañaban._

- No me queda… Mucho tiempo… Ahhh… Los doctores dicen que… Puedo vivir hasta unos meses más… Pero… Mi cuerpo no está en condiciones de seguir funcionando… Ahhh… A penas puedo mover mis manos o mis pies. Estoy… Estoy muy cansada…. Ahh…  
- ¡Basta…! ¡Basta…! ¡No sigas!

_El llanto era más fuerte… Más triste. Hinata tampoco quería llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo, no se daba cuenta de eso…_

- Eres una persona… Muy fuerte… Naruto-kun. Debes, seguir sin mí. Yo no puedo más… Ahhg…  
- ¡No quiero perderte Hinata…! ¡Por favor, dime que esto es un simple resfrio! No quiero que te vayas… ¡Aaahg…! ¡No puedes morir! Hinata… Te necesito… No sé qué haré sin ti…  
- Lamento… No poder cumplir… Con mi promesa… Por favor… Escúchame bien… Ahhg…

_Su cuerpo temblaba, no quería seguir escuchándola, quería correr lejos y gritarle al cielo que la salvara. Solo quería pensar que esto no era más que una pesadilla… Un mal sueño… Una mentira._

- Hi-Hi… Hinata… ¡Uhg!  
- Siempre… Siempre te amaré… Nunca lo olvides, quiero que seas feliz. Y si encuentras… Ahhg… A alguien como yo o que te pueda amar tanto como yo lo hice… Que te cuide… Que te proteja… Siempre esté contigo, que te pueda… Dar una familia…  
- ¡Nooo! ¡Tú eres la única para mí, Hinata! ¡No quiero a nadie más! ¡Nunca podré ser feliz si tú no estás conmigo!  
- No digas eso… Sino… No podré descansar…  
- No puedes hacerme esto… Uhg…  
-Tampoco lo hagas… Conmigo… Siempre quise…. Lo mejor para ti, hice lo que pude para… Ahhg… Para poder estar… Todo el tiempo que pudiese contigo… Entiéndelo… Por favor… Prométeme que serás feliz…  
- No puedo… No puedo prometerte eso.  
- Lo sé… Lo intenté… Jiji…  
- Hinata… Yo…  
- Ahhh…  
- ¿Hinata…?

_Un pitido eterno invadió la habitación, alertando a los doctores. Naruto, no dejó de ver ese rostro, la leve sonrisa que marcaba su tranquilidad, su paz. Parecía que estaba durmiendo. Solo dormía, sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, pero él se quedaba mudo, no hacía nada. Se quedó sentado a su lado como piedra, sin soltar su mano fría y delgada, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, esperando que despertara… Que pronunciara su nombre, una vez más._

(*)

_Todo siguió su continuo ritmo, todo estaba normal. Las personas seguían sus vidas como si nada. Todos sonreían, todos eran felices. La escuela era normal. A pesar de todo, gente mantuvo luto por la pérdida de su estudiante, realizaron una ceremonia, de la que él no estuvo mucho tiempo… Estuvieron un buen tiempo hablando a espaldas de él. Sus compañeros trataban de animarlo, pero no había modo, no quería nada y buscaba pleitos en donde ni siquiera lo llamaban. Necesitaba desahogarse._

_Poco después se graduó. La familia de Hyuuga estuvo con él, para apoyarse entre sí quizás. _

_Entonces, ya no le quedaba más que hacer, iba pasando por el pasillo del tercer piso, pasaron a su lado unas cuantas chicas riéndose, en cuanto se fueron, se escuchó una melodía muy peculiar… Era familiar._

_Su corazón se aceleró y abrió de golpe la puerta. ¿Era su imaginación?_

- No hay nadie…

_Caminó a arrastrar hasta ese arpa, llevaba tiempo sin ser tocado, estaba lleno de polvo. Recordó a su dulce Hinata tocando el arpa, miró la banquita y el diario de vida estaba allí._

- ¿Qué hace esto aquí…? También está lleno de polvo…

_Abrió el diario y hojeó un poco, solo trató de leer lo más importante._

"_Querido diario… Estoy muy contenta de estar en la misma escuela que Naruto-kun, pero no nos tocó en el mismo salón… Lástima, espero poder verlo después…"  
"Querido diario… Hoy Naruto-kun anotó tres goles contra uno jugando basquetbol, él es tan genial, realmente lo admiro… Aunque se me hace imposible poder acercarme a él…"  
"Querido diario… No puedo creer que todavía esté enamorado de ella… Siempre babea por ella. Ella no lo quiere… No lo ama, solo juega con sus sentimientos… ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta que le está haciendo daño?"  
"Querido diario… Sigo practicando con el arpa, acabo de sacar una melodía, me quedó muy bien… Todo es gracias a este sentimiento"  
"Querido diario…Hoy me enfermé, pero creo que no es grave, nunca me había dolido el pecho, pero no creo que sea para preocuparse… ¡En fin! Mañana Naruto-kun hará de capitán del equipo de fútbol y según los rumores será algo asombroso, espero poder verlo y brindarle todo mi apoyo desde las gradas"_

- ¿Siempre estuviste viéndome…? Qué idiota fui… ¿Um? Esto es…

"_Querido diario… Hoy enfermé gravemente, temo que la enfermedad la heredé de mi madre… Naruto-kun no lo sabe, pero necesito recuperarme para que él sea feliz. Se lo prometí"  
"Querido diario… Esto… Es terrible… Creo que no me queda mucho tiempo, me voy a morir. Mi corazón está dejando de funcionar, aunque tengo un trasplante esperándome… Solo deseo que salga todo bien, no quiero estar sin Naruto-kun, somos tan felices juntos, no quiero esté solo… Tengo mucho miedo, pero debo ser fuerte para que él esté bien"  
"Querido diario… Es definitivo, ahora que mi salud volvió a ser la de antes… Espero poder cumplir mi sueño, siempre he querido tener una familia con Naruto-kun, me encantaría que nos casemos, viajemos y tengamos una gran familia, siempre, siempre lo voy a amar. Te amo tanto mi amor, jiji Siempre podremos estar juntos, aunque no entiendas lo que te digo a veces… Eres un tontito, pero no puedo dejar de amar a mi tontito"_

- ….. ¿Es un chiste…? Ella era todo… Ella tenía los mismos sueños que yo… ¡MALDITA SEA! Mierda…. Mierda… ¡No puedo vivir así, no puedo Hinata, no puedo!

_No dejaba de llorar, todo era por ella, cualquier cosa, hasta el más mínimo recuerdo lo hacía sentir culpable y no le dejaba de oprimir el pecho. Ella sufrió todo por él, para seguir con él mucho tiempo más…_

"_¿Estás bien…?"_

- ¿¡Ah!?  
- ¿Por qué lloras…? Déjame secar tus lágrimas…  
- Hinata…

_Una encantadora joven lo estaba consolando, era la viva imagen de su querida Hinata, era igual a ella, su rostro, su sonrisa, su piel, su voz era parecida… Su cabello, era de color grisáceo, pero al brillar parecía de plata… Sus ojos se introdujeron dentro de esa imagen en vida, ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

- ¿Quién es Hinata? Mi nombre es Shiro. Encantada de conocerte ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Y-Yo… N-Naruto-kun… ¡Digo! ¡Naruto Uzumaki!  
- ¡Qué simpático eres! Te había visto en la ceremonia… Veo que ya te graduaste, te felicito, Naruto-kun.  
- Gra-Gracias… Sh-Shiro-san…  
- Solo llámame Shiro. ¡Oh!  
- ¿Oh?  
- ¡Es un arpa! ¡Me encanta este instrumento!  
- Es una broma… Debe ser una broma…

_Susurró para sí, esto no era real, era imposible. Demasiadas coincidencias… "¿Será su prima o algo?"_

- ¿Te molesta si toco algo?  
- ¡N-No! Adelante… Puedes tocar el arpa.  
- Ah… Aquí voy...

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo, como la primera vez que vio a su querida Hinata tocar el arpa. Los dedos delgados de la joven extraña, se movían ágiles tras tocar cada cuerda, la melodía era distinta… De pronto, sus oídos se encantaron, era la melodía, era la melodía de Hinata. Sintiéndose asustado y confundido por todo. Casi se iba del salón con el diario en sus manos y sin decirle nada a la chica, cuando sus ojos vieron hacía la ventana… No había visto algo tan hermoso en toda su vida… Era ella, su amada, la joven vestida de un hermoso traje blanco, su rostro era hermoso, su sonrisa radiante. Apuntó hacia la joven que no paraba de tocar el arpa mientras le sonreía con inmensa calidez, difuminándose con los rayos de Sol que pasaban por esa ventanita. Él se apresuró tras unos pasos, pero se había ido. Entonces, la melodía volvió a cambiar._

- Hinata…  
- ¿Es-Estás bien…? Pareciera que viste algo bonito.  
- Jejeje ¿Tú crees?  
- ¿Quién es…? ¿Hinata? ¿Es tu novia?  
- Hmm… Lo era. Era una joven muy hermosa, sabes… Es cierto lo que dicen, que cuando pierdes a alguien, te das cuenta realmente lo importante que fueron esas personas para ti. Y… Yo nunca tuve el coraje de decirle… Cuanto la amaba.  
- Ella…  
- Falleció, hace más de un mes.  
- Ohh… Lo- Lo lamento… De verdad… No tenía idea, por eso estabas llorando.  
- Si…  
- ¿Te puedo decir algo sin que te moleste?  
- ¿Creo…?  
- Estoy segura, que ella sabía lo mucho que la amabas, puede que no se lo hayas logrado decir, pero de seguro ella era muy feliz con que se lo demostraras cada día que estabas con ella. Hasta el final…

_Estaba sorprendido, era como escucharla a ella… No. Era alguien como ella. "Quizás ella desea que esté con esta joven, es por algo que se apareció… Confío en ella. Creo en ella. Y su mayor deseo es verme feliz, y ella lo será…"_

- ¿Te gusta el Ramen?  
- ¿A qué viene eso…? Estábamos hablando algo serio…  
- Esto también es serio para mí, jeje… Acompáñame ahora, yo invito.  
- Está bien. Si insistes.

_La joven salió primero del salón, él le pidió que esperara un minuto afuera. Caminó hasta el arpa, pasó su mano sobre ella, se sacó la mochila de su espalda y guardo el diario. Al levantar su cabeza pudo ver frente a sus ojos nuevamente a su amada… Era su oportunidad…_

- ¡HINATA, TE AMO!

_Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sonriente y satisfecho, se sentía más tranquilo ahora. Solo una brisa bastó que rozara su rostro, susurrando su nombre. _

- Gracias por todos esos días llenos de alegría y tristeza, siempre serás todo para mí, prometo que cumpliré con aquella promesa. Siempre, siempre te amaré. Mi amor… Siempre.

[Fin]


End file.
